


The Connection That Stays With You

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, D/s, D/s-verse, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> how about kitty/magik? based around they are now, after kitty joined scott's side and reunited their bffness. something like the two now sharing a room again and the start playfully wrestling while barely dressed, maybe with a little spanking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Connection That Stays With You

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place around all new x-men issues 18/19

“Should we put posters up?” Kitty asked, flopping down on the bed she guessed was her own. The both of them were made up perfectly, because Illyana didn’t like a mess, but one of them looked a little less lived in than the other.

“Posters?” Illyana made a face.

Kitty couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, like our old bedroom back at the School for Gifted Youngsters. I think your bed is significantly lacking in stuffed animals.”

“Please,” Illyana looked unimpressed. “Any stuffed animals I had were spilled over from the mess you called a bed.”

Kitty’s whole body did a funny little pulse at the insult. Normally she didn’t like humiliation, at least not with Piotr or Bobby, but with Illyana it made her feel good.

It made Kitty realize just how much she missed her. At thirteen, and fourteen, when they shared a dorm, they were still figuring out what it meant to be Dom and sub. It was something they sort of figured out together. They spent so much time together as friends, it was easy to turn to one another and say ‘let’s just try. Let’s just see how it feels. Let’s just practice so we can be good when we get a real relationship.’

It was a luxury Kitty was thankful for. Illyana was a hell of a woman, and some people might say some cold things about her, but Kitty thought it made her a better Dom. Having spent so much time trying to please her made Kitty a better sub too. It was unspoken, but they both felt it. Illyana could probably feel what Kitty felt now. That spark of pleasure. There’s always a small connection that stays with you and your old partners. Even if it was only ever fooling around. Even if it wasn’t technically for real.

“You done fawning?” Illyana asked, mean teasing still.

“You wish I was fawning.” Kitty smiled, all pleased, because that little comment had meant Illyana _could_ feel it.

“Well, I’m getting changed.” Illyana said.

It was almost weird how normal it was that she could strip off her clothes so easily. They used to do it all the time, sharing a room lent itself to sharing clothes and both dressing and undressing in front of each other. It didn’t matter then. No amount of time passing seemed to make it matter now either.

It _was_ getting late, though, and no matter how tactical sleeping in uniform was, PJs were always so much comfier.

“Okay, me too.”

Kitty helped Illyana with her armor, and Illyana did the zip in the back of Kitty’s costume, and it wasn’t until she was down to just a bra and panties that Kitty realized… she didn’t have anything to change into. She had kind of just… up and left. She didn’t think about packing.

“Could I, uh, borrow something of yours…” She asked innocently.

She walked up to slide her arms around Illyana’s waist, perhaps trying to make up for that hug she’d botched earlier, but she was also trying to weasel her way into one of Illyana’s shirts. It would be nice to smell her while she slept. There was something distinctly dominant about her scent, and it seeped into her clothes, delicious and cozy. Except the minute Illyana felt Kitty’s hands on her she panicked and practically suplex’d her onto the bed. Okay, she grabbed Kitty by the wrist and whipped her around, agressively man-handling her down on to the bed. Still, it was pretty close to a suplex!

The spark from earlier returned, the submissive part within Kitty responding to the dominance displayed by Illyana. Kitty hadn’t phased because she had been _trying_ to touch and that was the only way Illyana could have gotten her on the bed like this, but she was glad it had happened. It made her stomach twist up in the best, most excited way.

Illyana realized her mistake, rough housing her friend, and looked a little guilty for a moment. She wasn’t good with apologies, but she offered a weak sounding “Sorry, I…”

“Couldn’t wait to pin me down huh?” Kitty raised up an eyebrow.

Maybe the sub in Kitty did something to Illyana because she reached out again, grabbing her by the throat. “That what you think?” She asked, voice lowering.

It was on the edge of something dark, but neither of them were afraid of that. Not here. Not now. No, right now they were both excited to pick up feelings they had left at the School for Gifted Youngsters.

“If you weren’t so easy to pin…” Illyana trailed off, smirking.

Kitty’s face twisted in a pout. “Hey!”

She let Illyana’s touch phase through her. It was like patting her head and rubbing her belly to try phase enough that a hand could sink through her body, while remaining sitting on the bed, but she’d honed her powers enough by now to do it with relative ease, and Illyana ended up crashing through her all the way to the mattress.

Kitty got up on her knees, one on either side of Illyana’s waist, before becoming corporeal again. She was the one on top now and she couldn’t help but feel pleased. “Who’s easy to pin now?”

Illyana growled, all low and deep, in a way only a Dom could growl. “Don’t you dare phase with me.” Illyana warned, and in here words there was the tone of an order.

As a sub, Kitty suddenly felt like she couldn’t disobey. When Illyana bucked her off, and wrestled her way on top again, Kitty stayed solid enough to let it happen. Before she knew it Kitty’s wrists were pinned to the bed as she was struggling against Illyana’s hold.

“I forgot what a naughty thing you were.” Illyana said, half teasing, but mostly it was a taunt, daring Kitty to be naughty again.

“Yeah what are you going to do about it?” Kitty asked, taunting right back.

“Lay you over my knee is what.” Illyana warned her.

Kitty tingled, lit up with excitement again.

That was the first thing they’d ever done together. The first sexual experiment they'd ever tried. After weeks of changing in front of one another, walking in on each other half naked and fresh out of the shower, weeks of Kitty trying to shyly kneel and bow for Illyana, weeks of Illyana trying to boss Kitty around and pull her hair they gave in and admitted it. They had been young, but they knew they were going to be a real Dom and a real sub soon and they needed practice. Kitty bent over the bed and let Illyana slap her on the ass, biting her bottom lip, moaning.

It was no coincidence Illyana brought it up again now.

“You wouldn’t.” Kitty whispered.

“Oh, I would.” Illyana was already easing up in Kitty’s wrists. She slid off of Kitty’s body and found an empty part of the bed to sit down on. “Come here. Over my thighs, now. That’s an order.”

Kitty groaned. God. She missed getting orders like this. Piotr and Bobby were so sweet to her, so kind. They coddled her and gave her time-outs and pulled her hair a little but they didn’t think she could handle it. Handle this. They saw her as a little girl still, ever the new kid on the team. She wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was a professor. She was a leader of the X-men. She could handle more than that silly play time stuff. Illyana saw that in her. She always had.

It was partly because of that, that Kitty crawled to obey. Not to mention the sound of any order that husky and harsh resonated in Kitty, pulling at urges deep down in the depths of the submissive parts in her soul. She was laid out flat in Illyana’s lap in no time, ass raised over the Dom’s thighs.

“Good girl.” Illyana praised her, but before she even finished those words she reached out for Kitty’s brown hair and gave it a tug. “You phase again, your punishment will be twice as severe when I get my hands on you again you understand me?”

Kitty squirmed. “Yes, Illyana.”

“Good.” 

Illyana pulled at the waistband of Kitty’s pure white panties, giving her a tight little wedgie that showed off the bare skin of her ass before laying a down a hard smack. Kitty moaned. It wasn’t anything like she remembered. It was so much better. She knew Illyana well enough to know this spanking wouldn’t be over for awhile either. Not that she minded. She was ready for a whole night of this.

Kitty couldn’t help but realize how glad she was she had switched sides, right here, right now, in the thick of getting a spanking. Her old team had left her feeling betrayed, but here, in Illyana’s lap, under the skill of her striking palm, Kitty felt right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
